User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Skylander Movesets
This time it works WAY more differently than your average Skylander upgrade system. *Now with three paths with five upgrades each! There's a fourth one which requires you to find the Sky-Chi power (THE SKYLANDERS ARE NOT SENSEIS.). Also, sixth upgrade is the soul gem. *You can literally change your upgrade path. You have to buy all upgrades in an upgrade path first, though. Switch for better tactics! *Seven upgrades for the initial upgrades. *Soul gems now are connected to the paths. So that means you technically... have four soul gem abilities! =Upgrades= 'Magic' 'Superu-San' *Core Abilities **Bada-Bada Bowie~! - Press (X) to slap your enemies! Press (X), (X), (X) for a hurricane of slaps! **Shiny Charge~ - Press (B) to charge at enemies and leave a rainbow trail while you're at it! Jump while doing one to create a Unirainbow! *Initial Upgrades **Rainbow Revolt - Make circles with the Shiny Charge to create slowing fields with them. **Answer to the Question!~ - Speed increases the more damage Superu-San accumulated. Superu-San was asking this question for months now. 'Wizh Maker' *Core Abilities **Arcane Missiles - Press (X) to shoot a magic missile. Press (X), (X), (X) to shoot one, two, and three magic missiles respectively. **Shard Shatter - Press (B) to conjure a mystic shard from the ground. Hit it with your scepter to shatter it into crystals which fly in four directions! *Initial Upgrades **Wished Away - Increased damage for magic missiles. Get out and stay out! **Bottle Bop - Press (Y) to lob your bottle! The bottle does AOE damage and covers a good portion of area! **One Heavy Bottle - Press (Y) in mid-air to drop down on your enemies! It'll cause two shards to pop up near you. **You'll Get Your Face Shard! - Enemies which directly hit mystic shards have the shards stick to them! Also, shards to much more damage. **Missile Magic - Hold (X) to shoot an even more powerful magic missile! **Wistful Blast - Hold (Y) to enter Bottlestruck Mode! Press (X) while in Bottlestruck Mode to shoot small bursts of magic. You take less damage in Bottlestruck Mode, two! **Staff Slap - Mid-air attack damage increased. So high, so good! *Upgrade Path 1: Arcane Arts - Make your staff and magic missiles extra potent than usual! *Upgrade Path 2: Shard of the Stars - Think of new ways to infuse your shards with special abilities! **Very Shard to Handle - Hold (B) to conjure a line of mystic shards. Keep holding it to make it longer! Can slightly steer. *Upgrade Path 3: Bottlery Level IV - Upgrade the bottle moves to much more heavier use! =Backstories= 'Magic' 'Wizh Maker' The wizard genie's past goes back, originally nothing but a twinkling star in the sky. Over the years, the star started breaking apart, but it was no ordinary star. When it was about to fade from history, it regrew into a magical bottle, and Wizh Maker was born. Wizh Maker didn't have the ability to go into the bottle, unfortunately, so she lived on other stars. One day while roaming the stars, she found something; a staff. She wondered why it was here, and it turns out, she couldn't live in the cosmos forever. So she landed to the Skylands, first thing is accidentally crashing into the Skylanders' Base. And the first thing she did was attack the Trolls raiding the Skylanders' Base. Eon thought her of a great Skylander due to her capabilities and thus she lives with the Skylanders now. Category:Blog posts